


Here's To All Things

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [125]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. f!Brosca and Alistair, "A toast to our last good-night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To All Things

“Water?” Alistair asked her as the army made camp at last.

“Wouldn’t say no to mosswine if you’ve got it,” replied Theramina, but she reached for the proferred canteen anyway, taking a deep pull from it. Smacking her lips once, she tipped it gently in his direction. “A toast, Al. To the final battle.”

“To sleeping in beds instead of on the road.”

“To no more bathing in darkspawn guts!”

“To cheese!” he chuckled, and added more softly “To the woman I love,” looking her in the eye.

“To one last night together,” she replied sombrely, passing the canteen back and nudging up against him.

He ran his fingers through her dark hair. “You’re not going anywhere if I can help it, love.” 

“Mmh.” Her voice was a low, slow mumble. “Try and stop me.”

Before he can ask her for clarification, she’s asleep, her breath slow and even, and he doesn’t have the heart to deny her rest.


End file.
